Icy Mountain
The Icy Mountain is where many Ice Type Pokemon reside. Six heroes are destined to go down this path to the Crystal Palace... ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Servine and friends came down here from Home. "So...," Servine said. "Who's the director here?" 22:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) "Not me," all of Rainy's characters said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Servine rolled her eyes and began heading towards the Crystal Palace. "What the hell is that coming towards us in a very angry way?" she said and pointed. "Only about 20 Beartic," Croconaw replied. "OH SHIT RUN!" Dewott said and ran for his life. 22:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) All of Rainy's characters ran. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) "We're gonna have to fight them though!" Dewott said. "OH LOOK AT YOU MR. RESISTANT AGAINST ICE TYPES WHILE I'M WEAK AGAINST 'EM!" Servine snapped. "We have no choice!" "FINE!" All six of them turned around to fight. 22:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup didn't want to but she did. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) (I'm just going to add in a random character here. x3 Nothing important.) An elderly Glaceon walked around the icy road, looking oddly confused. "Oh my goodness, where did she go with that Growlithe?" she muttered. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) (Any Ice Type is allowed here 8DD Also, in mai plan the 6 *discounting Emolga...* I mean, the 5, should evolve again here 8DDDDDDDDDD) Servine grumbled but was ready to fight anyway. They were coming closer and closer... 19:45, September 12, 2012 (UTC) (They should! 8DDDD) The Glaceon looked around and heard rumbling off in the distance. "Teenagers...' she mumbled. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:12, September 12, 2012 (UTC) (8DDDD) Servine screamed as they reared in. 19:56, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup started to bitch slap one of the Beartic. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) The Beartic got pissed at all of them and knocked them all to the ground. 22:17, September 14, 2012 (UTC) The Glaceon walked down the road. "Kids these days..." Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 22:17, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup glared at Servine. "YOUR DAMN IDEA!" she shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) "STFU, AND DAFUQ IS WRONG WITH CROCONAW?" she said and pointed. (we're evolving them, riiight? >:3) 22:20, September 14, 2012 (UTC) (Duh) Croconaw was evolving. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) (>8DDDD) "NO FAIR I WANNA EVOLVE!" everyone began snapping. The Beartic knocked them down again as Croconaw evolved into Feraligatr. (damn, if he and Emolga do it she'll be crushed alive XDDDDDDD) 22:26, September 14, 2012 (UTC) (lol, she shall) Feraligator slapped one of the Beartic and tackled it, punching it. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:29, September 14, 2012 (UTC) And then... One of the Beartic made the other 4, discounting Emolga when she dodged, fly across the snowy little hill. And theeen... they started... glowing... 22:31, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Then they evolved. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:33, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup as Empoleon, Servine as Serperior, Dewott as Samurott (I dun understand that XDDD) and Marshtomp as Swampert. "AHHHHHH!" Serperior screamed. "What's wrong with you?" Samurott muttered. "I HAVE NO FEET!" "SHUT UP AND HELP ME OUT HERE!" Feraligatr called. 22:35, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Swampert ran over and helped Feraligatr. Empoleon then went to go bitch slap more Beartic. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:43, September 14, 2012 (UTC) (Poor Emolga XDDDDDDDDDD) Serperior made a trollface and used Attract on all of the Beartic. Luckily, all of them were affected, but Serperior wasn't good at aiming, so the Attract swirled around Feraligatr, Empoleon, Swampert, Emolga, and Samurott too, but at least Empoleon and Emolga weren't affected x3. 22:46, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Empoleon and Emolga held back Feraligatr, Swampert, and Samurott. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sowwy...," Serperior said and hid herself with her tiny leafy tail. The Beartic, as with being retards, wobbled away. 22:51, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Empoleon then went to kick some Beartic ass. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:55, September 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hey gurl, they're leavin'!" Serperior said. "Let's go to the Crystal Palace!" 23:04, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Empoleon either way bitch slapped another one before following them all. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:09, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Serperior slithered along the path. "Oh, it must be nice having feet >.>" she said. "Shut up, you had feet a few minutes ago," Samurott muttered and followed along. 16:12, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Dammit, carry your wife so she'll shut dafuq up," Empoleon muttered. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "No, just no," Samurott said. "Fine, I'll shut up," Serperior said and saw the Crystal Palace in sight. 16:20, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Empoleon sighed. "7 more miles to go nao," she murmured. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Nuh uh, it's only an inch and a half away," Serperior said and pointed at her map. Everyone did a facepalm. 16:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Alright, Serperior, we are just barely seeing the cave. Our sight can go 7 miles ahead of us before disappearing over the distance." Empoleon then slapped Serperior. "That is just a map, it is a scale." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:30, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Okey, sowwy then," she said and slithered along. Feraligatr squinted. "How many more hours?" he asked. 17:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Depends, how long do you think it'll take for us to accomplish one mile?" she asked. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Half an hour, 45 minutes?" Samurott questioned. "Most likely," Feraligatr said. Serperior hung her head and yawned. 17:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Alright, with half an hour it would be 210 minutes or 3 and a half hours. If 45 then 325 minutes or 5 hours and 25 minutes," Empoleon said. Everyone stared at her and Emolga asked, "Wait, when did you, the mental one, become our math person?" Empoleon just smiled. "I may be mental but I'm smart," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, I never knew that about you, Empoleon," Serperior said with a smile. "Right, but it's starting to get late," Samurott said and pointed up to the sky. 17:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, well, we should at least accomplish one mile before we get there," Empoleon says. "Especially since with 30-45 minutes a mile. So I think that if we at least accomplish one mile then we will have on less mile to accomplish tomorrow." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Serperior looked at Empoleon with amusement as to how smart she was. "Right," Samurott repeated. 15:05, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play